


Selflessness and Sacrifices

by LanaBenikoisBestGirl



Category: MC2 (Marvel), Marvel (Comics), Original Work, Spider-Girl
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Mayday, Bisexual Mayday Parker, Blood, Canon Bisexual Character, Canonical Character Death, Death, Explosions, F/F, Gen, Heterochromia, Inspirational Speeches, Korean-American Character, Lesbian Character, Loss, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Sacrifice, Saving the World, Self-Sacrifice, Spider-Girl - Freeform, Stabbing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 04:02:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20717774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LanaBenikoisBestGirl/pseuds/LanaBenikoisBestGirl
Summary: In order to protect the world one of the Preservers makes the ultimate sacrifice.





	Selflessness and Sacrifices

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Froody](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Froody/gifts).

Dying... Is this what it felt like? To die?

Why was it so painful? Why did she feel at peace, like she knew things would be okay?

May looked up slowly from the metal tentacle piercing her stomach, blood running down her lip slowly in a small line. She turned her gaze towards the Green Goblin, defiantly spitting a glob of blood at his face.

"You can go ahead and kill me... But they will keep going, they'll fight you for the rest of their lives. In the end... You... You'll never win because there's no version of this where you come out on top... Maybe you'll be too much for them, but if they can't protect the world then you can be sure they'll avenge it."

Her hand slowly moved towards the button on the bomb, a smile appearing on her face beneath her ruined mask. Stark had made sure to reroute the power so that the only thing destroyed was the building, total reactor shutdown, destruction... certain. A scream left her when Doc Ock's metallic tentacle pierced her stomach even further, nearly going out through her back.

Her eyesight began to blur and fade as she felt the end near, a wheeze of pain and protest forced itself from her lips, her cracked ribs pushing further into her punctured lungs. Her heart was slowing dangerously, but her hand kept moving... Determined to finish it quickly.

The final push of the metal tentacle was the last straw, the final one and her heart stopped at last, her ribs piercing the organ. Her eyes closed slowly as her hand dropped down onto the button, the machine sparking and erupting.

Soon the destruction came, an explosion so powerful that it shook the ground and the air around it as a large ball of fire erupted into the sky, consuming those inside in a manner of seconds.

The only ones inside the building were May and the Savage Six, their plans to destroy the city and the world destroyed along with the young hero.

The New Preservers Base was in near shambles from the battle, the security room was silent...

Peter dropped to his knees, his cane clattering to the floor as he placed his hands on the floor, a loud scream forcing itself from his mouth. The rest of the Preservers, Caden, Sara, Kurt, Luna, Jack, and Ryan, they all just watched silently, not sure what to do...

Luna felt her heart shatter, a mix between a gasp and broken sob escaping as she finally realized what happened. Her blue and brown eyes began shining with tears as the Korean girl began to understand what occurred.

She sank to her knees alongside Peter, despite being wary of touching people due to her power of ice, she still placed a hand on the man's back, a sign of comfort in a way...

Her mind flashed briefly to the first kiss that she and May shared, it was a soft one, romantic. But now... It meant so much more...


End file.
